This application solicits NIH funding to partially support the 2010 Gordon Research Conference on Angiotensin scheduled for February 21-26 in Ventura, California. The conference will assemble 150 leading and emerging scientists in the renin-angiotensin system (RAS) field for a 5-day meeting, involving 12 oral sessions (with ~40 speakers) and two evening poster sessions. The primary goals of the conference are: 1) to provide a forum for disseminating unpublished data on the molecular basis of angiotensin actions in health and disease, and 2) to facilitate candid and unrestricted interaction between basic and clinical researchers, providing a foundation for new and better therapeutic approaches. The program includes sessions detailing the development and latest application of angiotensin-based therapies - from the serendipitous identification of ACE inhibitors in snake venom, through AT1 receptor blockers, renin inhibitors, AT2 receptor agonists, recombinant ACE2 therapies as well as the latest clinical trials using angiotensin vaccines. All sessions have been designed to incorporate molecular/mechanistic insights with translational/clinical data and cover the gamut of angiotensin-related pathologies from hypertension, heart failure and aneurysms to fibrosis, inflammation and diabetic complications. Of particular interest will be sessions detailing new data on the activation of angiotensin receptors by mechanical stretch and autoantibodies, the novel role of angiotensin in blood vessel development, hematopoiesis and ES cell pluripotency, and a genetics session focused on RAS genotypes and modifiers in health and disease. As the premier meeting catering exclusively for the RAS, the Gordon Research Conference on Angiotensin has a long tradition of revealing the most important molecular advances and clinical insights that are directly relevant to the mission of the National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We produce a hormone called angiotensin, which raises blood pressure and retains fluids and salts in our bodies. Too much angiotensin causes high blood pressure and diseases of the heart, kidneys and blood vessels, which contribute significantly to early death in our communities. Research into the actions of angiotensin continues to provide new avenues for treating patients with cardiovascular disease, thereby prolonging life and its quality.